Rise of the Rogues/Chapter One
Chapter One "Hey, Thrushflight!" Redfire yowled from behind her. Thrushflight turned around and saw Redfire padding quickly over to her. "Stonestar asked me to lead a border patrol. Wanna come?" Thrushflight shrugged. "Okay. I guess." Redfire nodded. "Okay then! Come on!" She dashed over to the exit of camp. Snowheart was sitting there with his apprentice, Icepaw. As Thrushflight and Redfire padded over, the young apprentice rolled his eyes. "Finally you're here. Can we go now?" Snowheart cuffed his apprentice over the ear. "Be patient! They've only been gone for a few moments." He looked up at Redfire. "Can we go out now?" Redfire nodded. "Let's go out by the StreamClan border." She led the patrol out, Icepaw grumbling under his breath. As they walked by the StreamClan border, Icepaw looked over. "What does it look like in StreamClan territory?" Snowheart shrugged. "We don't know, and we don't really want to know, either." Icepaw nodded absentmindedly. Thrushflight walked over and marked her scent on the border. Redfire padded father down the border and marked her scent over there. Thrushflight walked over there, Snowheart close by. "Hey! Get off of our side!" Thrushflight turned around and saw three large StreamClan warriors bristling, surounding Icepaw. The small apprentice looked terrified. "I didn't cross your border!" He spat. The largest warrior, whom Thrushflight recognized as Blackstripe, the StreamClan deputy, snarled. "Really? Because you are right now!" He unsheathed his claws. Thrushflight looked closer and noticed that Icepaw was, in fact, over the borderline. Amazing. She thought StreamClan was right for once Snowheart dashed over and growled at Blackstripe. "He's only an apprentice! Didn't you ever make mistakes as an apprentice?" Thrushflight padded over and growled, rolling her eyes. "No, he was always absolutely perfect, wasn't he?" She snorted sarcastically. Snowheart looked over at her in exasparation. Looking back at Blackstripe, he mewed. "I am sorry that this apprentice crossed the border. He will not do this again." He gave a stern look at Icepaw. Blackstripe snorted. "Why should we trust DarkClan cats?" He snarled. Thrushflight sighed. "Look, you're making this harder than it should be. He crossed the border. It isn't like he walked into your camp and killed your leader." Blackstripe snarled. "Fine. But next time any DarkClan cat crosses the border, they're going to wish they had never been kitted." He padded away, the other two cats following close behind. Snowheart turned to Icepaw. "Why did you cross the border?! DIdn't you smell the StreamClan scent?!" Icepaw crouched down, his white pelt standing on end. "I didn't know!" He exclaimed. "I thought I was still on our side of the border!" Snowheart looked like he was ready to claw his apprentice when Redfire walked in between them. "Stop it, Snowheart." She mewed calmly. "I think he has learned his lesson already. Also, it was you who said that apprentices make mistakes." She pointed out. Snowheart growled. "Fine." He spat. "But if he crosses the border again, it's not only going to be StreamClan who'll rip his pelt off." Thrushflight sighed. "How about we go now before someone else makes StreamClan hate us again." She mewed. Snowheart nodded. "Yeah! Let's do that."He agreed a bit too quickly. Thrushflight looked at him, confused. Why was he always so quick to agree with her? She shook her head''. That doesn't matter. Let's just get this patrol over with.'' Redfire padded back into the forest. "Come on." She called over her shoulder. Thrushflight and Snowheart followed her. As they padded through the dense forest, Redfire stopped abruptly. "Wait. There's rogue scent here." Snowheart nodded in agreement. "Let's follow it for a while." He mewed. Thrushflight sniffed the ground. There was, in fact, rogue-stench there. "But it's only there. The scent isn't anywhere else." She mewed, realizing. "What?" Icepaw said, disbelief in his mew. He walked over and sniffed the ground right next to her. His eyes widened. "How did they do that?" He mewed a few moments later. Snowheart shrugged. He looked as amazed as Icepaw. "I don't know." Thrushflight rolled her eyes. "Well, how about we go back to camp and ''go tell Stonestar ''instead of sitting around here waiting for answers?" She mewed. "Okay!" Snowheart mewed. "I- I mean, yeah, let's head back to camp." He corrected. Thrushflight stared at him. "Okay then." She mewed slowly. Redfire turned around and padded in the direction to camp. Thrushflight, Icepaw and Snowheart followed, Snowheart cursing under his breath.